gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA V
In order to achieve 100% Completion in ''Grand Theft Auto V'' the player must complete 69 storyline missions, 20 strangers and freaks missions, 14 random events, 42 hobbies and pastimes and 16 miscellaneous tasks. Achieving 100% completion Missions *Complete all the 69 main storyline missions. To see a full list of the missions in GTA V, click here. Other tasks *Complete 14 out of 57 Random Events. *Complete the required Strangers and Freaks missions. The following is a list of the required Strangers and Freaks missions that count towards 100% completion: **"Grass Roots - Franklin" **"Grass Roots - The Pickup" **"Grass Roots - The Drag" **"Grass Roots - The Smoke-In" **Paparazzo **Paparazzo - The Sex Tape **Paparazzo - The Partnership **Paparazzo - The Meltdown **Paparazzo - The Highness **Paparazzo - Reality Check **Risk Assessment **Liquidity Risk **Targeted Risk **Uncalculated Risk (Unlocked after completing all parachute challenges) **A Starlet in Vinewood **Hao Street Races **Exercising Demons **Far Out **The Final Frontier **Pulling Favors **Pulling Another Favor **Pulling Favors Again **Still Pulling Favors **Pulling One Last Favor *Complete 42 of 59 Hobbies and Pastimes. The following is a list of the hobbies and pastimes that count towards 100% completion: **Shooting Range: Handguns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Submachine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Assault Rifles (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Shotguns (bronze medal of better) **Shooting Range: Light Machine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Heavy (bronze medal or better) **Play 9 holes of Golf and finish even or below par **Win at Tennis **Win at Darts **Complete all three Triathlons (third place or better) **Complete all five Street Races (third place or better) **Complete all six Offroad Races (third place or better) **Complete all four Sea Races (third place or better) **Complete all twelve Flight School lessons (bronze medal or better) **Complete all Parachute Jumps **Get a private dance at the Strip Club *Complete 16 miscellaneous tasks. The following is a list of 16 miscellaneous missions that count towards 100% completion: **Purchase any 5 Properties **Purchase a vehicle from a website **Collect all 50 Spaceship Parts **Collect all 50 Letter Scraps **Walk and play fetch with Chop **Complete a Booty Call **Receive a Prostitute's service **Hold Up a Store **Complete 25 Under the Bridge challenges **Complete 8 Knife Flights **Complete 25 Stunt Jumps **Visit the Cinema **Friend Activities: ***Visit a Bar ***Watch a movie at the cinema ***Visit the Strip Club ***Play Darts Rewards Getting 100% Completion unlocks: - The "Career Criminal" achievement/trophy. - UFOs will also appear at the top of Mount Chiliad and above Fort Zancudo and Sandy Shores. - The mission, The Last One. - An orange T-Shirt that says 100% on it, under T-Shirts in Franklin's wardrobe. de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (V) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto V Non-required tasks Below is a list of things which can be done but will not count for the completion. *Complete Lester's Assassination missions. *Get Gold on all missions and Strangers and freaks. *Complete Michael's and Trevor's Strangers and Freaks missions. *Complete 57 Random Events. *Get gold on all the Shooting Range tasks. *Unlock all of the Golf Challengers. *Get all the Booty Call numbers.. *Complete the Triathlon and other races on first place. *Complete Flight School with a gold medal. *Purchase all of the Properties (Can be done using the BAWSAQ market) *Collect the Epsilon Tract Collectables *Collect the Submarine Parts Collectables *Collect the Nuclear Waste Collectables *Hold up all of the stores in San Andreas. *Complete all the Under the bridge and Knife flight stunts. *Complete 50 Stunt jumps. *Watch all three movies (Meltdown,The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain, Capolavoro) Category:100% Category:GTA V